The brightness nonuniformity of each pixel in an electronic display would seriously affect the quality of display. Monochrome display, for instance, the brightness nonuniformity of each pixel is reflected in the brightness discontinuity of the display. For a color display, the brightness nonuniformity is not only reflected in the discontinuity of the display, but also in the chromatic aberration.
In the prior art condition, because of the limit of the production technology, there are differences among the characteristic parameters of the light-emitting components which constitute a display. One pixel is consisted of one or more light-emitting components with characteristic parameter differences, which means the existence of the characteristic parameter differences among pixels, and leads to immediate operating characteristic differences and attenuation characteristic differences. The immediate operating characteristic differences would cause two problems, one is the nonuniformity among the light-emitting components of display which is just produced, the other is the brightness nonuniformity among display. The attenuation characteristic differences stated above refer to the differences of attenuation among light-emitting components used for a same period, which results in the brightness nonuniformity of the display.
In order to guarantee the display quality and solve the problem of brightness nonuniformity caused by the immediate operating characteristic differences, generally, there are two methods in the prior art condition. One is to aim at the display which does not require a high quality. The manufactures usually take the sifting method in which they reject the light-emitting components with bad brightness nonuniformity to achieve the purpose of brightness nonuniformity around the whole display. Although it could improve the brightness nonuniformity, the sifting process takes too much time and effort. The other method aims at the display which would realize a nice quality of display. The manufactures execute the spot-spot correction to each light-emitting component with brightness correction equipments after the electronic display manufacturing process. It costs too much by using the expensive correction equipments although it could achieve a good effect of correction. Furthermore, it would take too much time to finish the correction task of thousands of light-emitting components.
In order to solve the brightness nonuniformity problem caused by the attenuation characteristic differences, manufactures need to design a particular brightness correction device. However, the nonuniformity comes up only after a period of usage. This would lead to a predicament of returning to the factory for correction, while a field correction is a better choice. In the prior art condition, the field correction requires manual work by particular brightness correction devices. The manual correcting solution makes the correction engineer survey the display through a particular brightness correction device, so that the components with nonuniform brightness could be picked up, after that, the engineers execute the spot-spot correction work to light-emitting components by corresponding brightness controllers. This solution exhausts correction engineers, brings errors and inaccuracies into the results, for which the nice correction effects usually could not be achieved.
As stated above, in the prior art condition, the brightness correction of electronic display is performed by the way of spot-spot examination and correction on light-emitting components of the display. For a display with millions of light-emitting components, it will take dozens of hours to finish the correction if the examination of 10 pixels costs 1 second, therefore the whole process will take too much time and human resources.
After all, the prior art that has apparent disadvantages needs to be improved.